Contando Las Estrellas Viktuuri
by Hana Hisaishi
Summary: La vida en el bosque era tranquila y llena de paz. Reinada por la 'madre' de la naturaleza que vivía con una belleza inolvidable y ojos chocolatosos. Pero, cuando los humanos llegaron comenzaron a destruir el bosque, a cazar a sus habitantes para construir sus casas y un castillo. Sin embargo el príncipe Viktor Nikiforov tiene un pensamiento diferente. ¿Qué pasará entre ambos?


La madre naturaleza ha reencarnado conforme pasan los siglos. Sus creaciones son lo que más aprecia, desde los animales hasta las flores que no para de crear.

Ha vivido en armonía conviviendo y esparcido su poder a todo el mundo. Lamentablemente no podía estar en todas partes, pero si podía dónde yacía viviendo.

Acostumbraba a salir y pasear por todo el bosque. Éste estaba lleno de vida, el césped era de un verde claro y cuando llovía era tan hermoso el apreciarlo con las gotas de lluvia, los árboles siempre estaban llenos de hojas verdes y bellas a pesar de formar caminos de estas mismas, los ríos y lagos brillaban con la luz solar.

Era amado por todos ahí, sí amado. A pesar del nombre 'madre' tenía forma de —como dicen los humanos— un joven. Y vaya que su belleza era digna de tal ser.

Tenía su cabellera azabache hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca y suave, sus ojos eran grandes y chocolatosos. La anciana que se había encargado de criarlo en cada una de sus reencarnaciones, lo nombró "Yuuri".

Un día, un horrible olor se esparció por todo el bosque. Yuuri al ser el protector de todos fue directamente al lugar de origen. Era fuego que destruía todo al tocarlo, desesperado por apagar el fuego invocó a las hadas del agua que apagaron inmediatamente el fuego.

La pregunta que ahora rondaba por su mente era ¿quién inició el fuego? Estaba claro que no había sido ninguno de los animales.

Estuvo vagando buscando el origen de aquel olor. Finalmente encontró la causa y se llevó una mano a su boca horrorizado. Un campo de flores que recientemente había hecho estaba en llamas. Sintió un dolor en su corazón.

—¿Quién pudo hacer esto?—Murmuró, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, el campo ya estaba muerto gracias al fuego. Paseó con la mirada el alrededor, el culpable debía seguir ahí.

Se arrodilló y posó su mano en la tierra, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Caballos, pasos, metal.

Abrió de golpe los ojos. Los culpables eran los humanos.

Causó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que apagó el fuego inmediatamente. Se adentró al bosque corriendo, dio un gran salto para llegar a la rama de uno de los árboles.

—¿Crees que aquel prado será suficiente para el rey?—Preguntó uno de ellos, vestían trajes de metal y montaban los caballos como si estos no tuviesen valor alguno.

—No, el rey es muy codicioso así que probablemente destruya el bosque entero, además recuerda que en el pueblo no hay tanta naturaleza como aquí—El otro sujeto se encogió de hombros con una expresión seria.

—Tienes razón el rey gustoso destruirá todo y cazara a los animales—El sujeto se echó a reír junto con el resto a excepción del sujeto serio. Esto estaba mal muy, muy mal.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar lejos del bosque—Dijo para sí mismo caminó por la rama y cuando esta se acabo acercó otra y otra hasta formar un camino, mirando fijamente a los hombres.

—Hay que apresurar el paso, así podremos llegar al reino al amanecer—Dicho esto hicieron que los caballos corrieran, decidió dejar de seguirlos. Probablemente no regresen. Pensó y volvió por donde había llegado.

(...)

Al llegar al reino los caballeros bajaron de sus corceles y entraron al palacio.

El líder de ellos se adentró hasta llegar a las cámaras reales donde un guardia se acercó a él en cuanto lo reconoció.

—General Altin el rey no se encuentra ahora—Avisó el guardia.

—Bien, iré con el príncipe sigue vigilando—Ordenó y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

—A la orden general—Pasó de largo al guardia hasta terminar el pasillo, giró a la izquierda y después de unos cuantos pasos llegó a la cámara del príncipe.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Abrió la puerta tras haber tocado, aparentemente había regresado de su entrenamiento.

—Príncipe Nikiforov debe escuchar el informe de la expedición en nombre del rey —Habló el azabache.

—Beka dejemos las formalidades—Sonrió el príncipe de cabello plateado permitiéndole el paso a su habitación.

—Conozco bien mi lugar, Nikiforov—Entró al cuarto y el ojiazul cerró la puerta. El azabache se sentó frente al escritorio de Viktor y éste detrás de tal.

—Bien, cuando estés listo—Ladeó la cabeza y se ató su larga cabellera.

—Tras no haber encontrado nada tuvimos que ir más allá de la frontera...

(...)

Yuuri caminaba tranquilamente mientras hacía florecer las flores de los árboles con un suave movimiento de parte de su mano.

Escuchó algo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano en la tierra, de ésta forma la tierra misma le diría qué era.

Unas garras. Una cola. Y colmillos.

Se levantó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. En ese momento los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, ya había llegado.

Fingió ver los árboles, un feroz puma saltó de los arbustos aterrizando justo a lado de Yuuri.

Soltó unos cuantos gruñidos y en cuanto el azabache lo vio el puma paró de gruñir y levantó las orejas.

—¿Y a qué juegas?—Preguntó acercando su mano derecha al puma y acariciándolo.

—Creí que eras uno de esos sujetos—Respondió entre ronroneos.

—Yurio ¿pensabas atacar a esos hombres?—Encarnó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo... —El de pelaje rubio agachó levemente las orejas y la cola—creí que si los asustaba no volverían.

El azabache simplemente no pudo enojarse con el puma, la escena era muy tierna para su cálido y sensible corazón.

—De acuerdo, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer —Acarició una de sus orejas y este al sentir su mano levantó el rostro—ven te llevaré a casa.

Avanzó en dirección al hogar de Yurio pero el rubio dio un brinco quedando frente a él impidiendo el paso.

—Quiero quedarme contigo—Normalmente se quedaba con él la mitad del invierno, no en otra fecha.

—Está bien, está bien—Aceptó y el puma caminó junto a él contento.

Llegaron a casa de Yuuri, ésta misma era un gran árbol y en el centro una pequeña casa hecha de sus ramas. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente el puma entró y se echó en una gran flor en la cual se podían sentar.

—Cuéntame una historia—El rubio alzó ligeramente la vista para ver al azabache.

—¿La misma de siempre?—Hizo otra flor pero azul y se sentó en tal. El puma asintió cerrando los ojos y escuchando atentamente la voz de Yuuri.

—Érase una vez, en un mundo gris y apagado. La vida en ese mundo era tan triste que el creador decidió darle color y vida. Fue entonces que creó a un ser con un don similar al de él, el de la creación. Éste ser podía crear toda la naturaleza que quisiera y fue así que el mundo comenzó a tener vida, aquel ser creó tanto plantas como animales. Y esparció su poder a todos lados, sin embargo al pasar los años el ser seguía exactamente igual, no envejecía. Pasaron los siglos pero éste apagó su luz, a los segundos de haberse apagado se prendió nuevamente pero era una luz tan pequeña.

Así que cuidó del pequeño ser hasta que volvió a ser una gran y fuerte luz. Tomó la forma de un joven con larga cabellera azabache, pero la felicidad no duró. Y fue ahí que el creador realizó otra creación que se hizo presente, era tan rara nunca la había visto, hasta que descubrió que eran "humanos" tan crueles y despiadados. Destruyeron lo que el ser hizo y eso lo devastó, por ello optó por quitar la naturaleza del hogar de ellos, solamente dejó césped, dos ovejas, dos vacas, dos caballos y dos pollos. Éstos se fueron procreando y el humano fue evolucionando con sus pueblos y reinos...—Dejó de acariciar al puma y lo miró, estaba totalmente dormido y tan tranquilo. Y pensar que era un diablillo.

—¡Yuuri, Yuuri!—Gritaron dos zorros rojos entrando a la casa del azabache. Yurio despertó debido al ruido de ambos gemelos.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Se levantó y acercó a los hermanos preocupado. Ambos hablaron rápido y el azabache no pudo entender qué dijeron—Respiren y hablen uno por uno, Sala tu primero

—Son los humanos están destruyendo todo—Dijo la pequeña zorrita con su respiración agitada.

—Y están atrapando a todos —Finalizó Michele. Yuuri inmediatamente salió saltando por las ramas de los árboles en dirección a los humanos seguido de un puma que corría tan rápido como su especie se lo permitía.

Al llegar quedaron horrorizados por la escena, los árboles estaban tirados, las plantas aplastadas y, lo peor de todo. Sus amados animales estaban siendo heridos y atrapados en redes. El puma soltó unos gruñidos y se arrojó a ellos sin titubear, mordía y rasguñaba. Sin embargo los humanos también lo atacaban con sus lanzas. A pesar de su tamaño era un cachorro.

Su mirada se dirigió a una familia de conejos. Todos, todos estaban siendo atacados y separados.

—Basta... —Apretó los puños dando un salto cayendo frente a los hombres—¡Dije basta!—Gritó tan fuerte que probablemente se escuchó en todo el bosque, los humanos e incluso sus animales lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Y tú quién eres niño?—Preguntó un hombre vestido diferente, llevaba una especie de corona sobre su cabeza albina.

—Lamento evadir su pregunta con otra pero ¿qué hacen en mi bosque?—Nunca los habitantes del bosque lo habían visto así, siempre fue tan amable, sensible, delicado e iba en contra de la violencia. Pero ahora parecía alguien distinto.

—¿Tu bosque?—Se echaron a reír él y los que—supuso—eran sus hombres—Sáquenlo de mi vista.

Ordenó y unos cuantos se acercaron con sus "espadas" a Yuuri. Dejó de importarle que lo descubrieran, un movimiento de su mano y una ráfaga de aire arrojó a esos hombres lejos de él dejándolos inconscientes.

—Dejen el bosque ahora o pagarán las consecuencias—Habló con tono firme y duro. El líder de corona rara en su cabeza lo miró sin entender cómo había hecho eso.

—Tsk...¡Atáquenlo! —Los que no peleaban o capturaban animales sacaron sus filosas espadas y corrieron en dirección al azabache.

Dio un brinco y al momento de aterrizar dejó caer su puño, en cuanto su puño cayó en la tierra ésta se partió por la mitad temblando provocando que algunos humanos cayeran dentro de tal o simplemente tambalearan cayendo del otro lado.

—¿¡Quién demonios eres!?—Gritó el albino con temor en su rostro.

—Ustedes me conocen como la madre naturaleza—Cerró la tierra, parte de sus hombres quedaron muertos aplastados por tal. Apretó la quijada y sacó su espada. Trató de acertar por lo menos un golpe pero Yuuri era rápido.

Escuchó un gruñido seguido de un quejido lleno de dolor, giró su rostro y vio como le habían enterrado una de sus espadas en la pata de su puma, de Yurio.

—¡Yurio!—Sus ojos se cristalizaron, el hombre aprovechó que estaba con la guardia baja y lo agarró fuertemente de su cabello—¡Agh!—Lo jaló y comenzó a reír como loco, tenía al de larga cabellera sin manera de defenderse. Fue entonces que Yuuri hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, había una daga en la ropa del sujeto; la agarró y cortó su cabello.

Soltó inmediatamente la daga, llevó su mano a su cabeza tocando su—ahora—corto cabello de un tirón.

Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Ustedes no son más que bestias—Dijo entre sollozos—¡Por eso jamás volverán a ver la naturaleza!

Las lágrimas que cayeron cerca de los árboles provocaron que éstos crecieran más. Movió bruscamente sus manos sacando las raíces de los anteriormente mencionados creando un muro rodeando todo el bosque.

La maldición que lanzó fue tan terrible. Los humanos se establecieron fuera del bosque pero ya no había césped, permanecieron con los pocos animales que capturaron e hicieron que se reprodujeran. Ni siquiera había una flor.

Desde entonces Yuuri desconfío totalmente de ellos. Y permaneció con el cabello corto y el corazón herido por los animales que no pudo salvar, entre los que lograron vivir estaba su tierno puma quién se volvió huraño y rebelde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! Wow es difícil escribir escenas de "acción" lo admito, por ello si una de ellas no se entiende o se notan extrañas, es porque se me complica demasiado narrarlas. Pero da igual ya aprenderé.**

 **Quería sacar a Yuuri con el cabello largo porque no sé, me lo imagino y pienso que se vería hermoso, pero como también me gusta con el cabello corto y quiero "respetar" su apariencia original, decidí darle un ligero corte XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden votar y dejar sus opiniones, cualquier duda o sugerencia son totalmente bienvenidas, claro, siempre y cuando sean sin groserías.**

 **—Hisaishi**


End file.
